fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Tail's Clashing Kin
The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches. The woods accelerated the twilight, shrinking what would normally take an hour into just a few minutes. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. The old, yellow and brown leaves hustled in the wind, as the sounds of dead, weak trees, creak at every push the wind gave. The leaves scud over the ground and take small flights into the air. Moss and lichen covered boulders sprawled in the rockery of mother nature. Within the there was no sign of civilization except for one building — the . There was nothing but joy, cheer, and love within the complex, the entire guild was enjoying a rare time of peace. Children and Adults alike got to eat and drink to their hearts content. Suddenly, the Blonde-Haired Slayer would enter the facility trailed by his furry companion along with a beautiful women by his side. "Welcome to the Fox Tail Guild" he cheered, broadcasting the guild to a non-member. "If you're going to bring someone who isn't part of the guild at least be quiet about it." the chimp thought in response to Daiki's reckless actions. The crazed guild would go silent; shocked that Daiki would bring in another possible intruder to their base. Suspicious of the sudden silence, a Red-Haired Slayer got up out of his seat in his usual spot in the corner. He inhaled the cigar on his mouth and puffed out a couple of smoke rings. Gekkou approached Daiki as he observed the woman next to his brother. "Who is this wench, Daiki? You know you're not supposed to bring any non-members here.." Said Gekkou as he puffed out more smoke rings right in Daiki's face, his tone of voice sounded boring as usual. Daiki quickly sealed his eyes as his brother rudely smoked directly into his face. His cheerful face would be substituted for dull outlook. "I don't see how that's any our business....Gekkou." he responded placing one of his own cigarettes in his mouth. With a single snap, Daiki instantly lit the bud. The silence would remain as the two would stare directly at each other. "Wait, I thought you said your name was Romeo?" the drunken beauty uttered breaking the stillness. Sun would quickly guide the brawd to a chair, away from Daiki. "Now tell me, who died and made you king. Cause I don't have to take this kind of bullcrap from a guy who stands no higher than I do." he spat, as his tone deepened due to his anger. "No either you get out my way or we're going to have a problem." Always wanting to be the victorious, Daiki would release a large amount of smoke directly at the red-haired kinsman, enough to engulf his entire body. At this point, the other guild members knew what was going to happen next and they were ready for it, ready for the Draconus brothers to trifle with each other. "As if you were any higher than me." Gekkou said, puffing out a smoke cloud with the same size of the one Daiki released. "I'm not moving until she leaves, curly brows." His eyes started glowing red, the sign of an angered Gekkou. The atmosphere around the two intensifies as they both stare each other down. At that moment, Daiki's body temperature would drastically increase. A fiery red-orange aura would encoat his entire body. His eyes would engulf in flames. "You wanna go, Cherry-head." The building would begin to tremble as Daiki began to exert his magical power. "Daiki-kun...Remember last-time you decided to fight in here, August banned you from taking on any missions for a whole month." Sun yelled, trying to stop the inevitable from occurring. Shockingly, Daiki would take his partners advice and stopped exerting his power. Still interested in seeing the slayer brothers in combat, one drunken man yelled. "Why don't y'all take it outside, ain't nobody stoppin ya." The rest of the guild supported the man's request, cheering to instigate the fight. "How bout cherry-head, wanna settle this outside or are you too much of a coward." Daiki said, getting all up in Gekkou's face. Gekkou walked outside along with Daiki and the rest of the guild behind him. When they have reached a large enough space, Gekkou immediately activated his Drive, exerting out a red-ish purple aura and spreads it around him. Gekkou's poisonous aura causing the grass around him to "rot" and the trees dying. "Since I'm nice enough, I'll let you go first." As the the entire guild walked to the chosen location, Daiki began to assess the area. After a few moments, they made it to the open grounds. Animals nearby new better than to stay, as all visible creatures vacated the scene. One of the guild members who was skilled in molding magic created bleachers for everyone to sit down and watched the show. "This shouldn't take long." he told his companion, setting in the bleacher with the rest of the crowd. When he turned around, his opponent was already prepared for battle. "Hmm, seems like his Magical Aura spiked, Drive maybe?" he thought to himself. After hearing Gekkou's remark, he knew the battle had begun. "I guess. I'll show you glimpse of the true power of a Dragon." he snickered. Once again, Daiki's fiery red-aura would be released from his body but this time something else would occur. Suddenly his mass would be overwhelmed by the magical power leaving only a phantasmic dark shape to remain. Surrounding him was his signature aura taking shape in the form of a Dragon's head. The beast roared releasing a shockwave of heated air. Within that exact same moment, that phantasm would disappear as Daiki emerged in the sky with his blinding speed. In his hand was a small whip of pyro. He quickly began to rotate the whip above his head gathering momentum. As it rotated, it began to increase in length. Then fun could begin: Daiki would have his whip rain down on Gekkou with blinding speeds. The heat alone would easily burn human flesh. But while it only appeared Daiki focused on offense, he had already set-up his primary defense - his flame body.